sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Usagi Tsukino
Als Usagi Tsukino eines Tages der Katze Luna begegnet, ändert sich ihr Leben vollkommen. Sie erhält die Fähigkeit sich in Sailor Moon, Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit, zu verwandeln. Fortan bekämpft sie das Böse und beschützt die Erde mit Hilfe ihres Silberkristalls. Sie ist die Wiedergeburt von Prinzessin Serenity aus dem Silver Millennium. Erste Schritte als Sailor Moon Usagi ist 14 Jahre alt , als sie erstmals an einem Morgen in den Straßen Tokios der sprechenden Katze Luna begegnetebd.. Bis dahin führt sie das Leben einer normalen Mittelschülerin und verbringt die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens mit ihrer besten Freundin Naru Osaka, mit Videospielen im Crown Game Center oder mit Schlafen. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hat Luna ein Pflaster auf ihrem Kopf, genau auf dem goldenen Halbmond, der ihre Stirn ziert, was ihr die Fähigkeit nimmt zu reden. Usagi hat Mitleid mit der Katze, entfernt es ihr und macht sich anschließend sofort wieder auf den Weg zur Schule.ebd. Später am Tag macht Usagi in ihrem Zimmer ein kleines Nickerchen, als sich plötzlich Luna durch das offene Fenster hereinschleicht und Usagi offen anspricht. Diese ist im ersten Moment sehr erschrocken über die sprechende Katze und kann die Situation kaum fassen, doch sie beruhigt sich, als Luna ihr eine Brosche zum Geschenk macht. Mit dieser Brosche verwandelt sich Usagi sodann das erste Mal in ihrem Zimmer in die Sailor Kriegerin Sailor Moon.ebd. Luna eröffnet ihr, dass sie eine Kriegerin sei, mit der Mission eine ominöse Prinzessin, den Silberkristall und weitere Kampfgefährtinnen zu finden. Von diesem Moment an, nimmt das bisher normale Leben von Usagi Tsukino eine schlagartige Wendung.ebd. Persönlichkeit Usagi ist ein unauffälliges und gewöhnliches Schulmädchen, dass in Tokio im 20. Jahrhundert lebt. Sie ist sehr ungeschickt, naiv, faul, launisch und weinerlich. Zunächst ist Usagi sowohl ihrer neuen Rolle als Kämpferin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit als auch nach Entdeckung ihrer wahren Identität als Prinzessin Serenity ihrem Amt als Herrscherin nicht sonderlich zugeneigt und ist z.T überfordert mit der daraus resultierenden Verantwortung. Später jedoch nimmt sie ihre Bestimmung an. Allerdings ist Usagi auch sehr offen und geht auf andere Leute zu, weswegen sie keine Schwierigkeiten damit hat Freunde zu finden. Zu ihren besten Freunden zählen neben den anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen Naru Osaka und Gurio Umino, der anfänglich für sie schwärmt. Usagi verliebt sich auch schnell: Bevor sie und Mamoru sich ineinander verliebten, schwärmte sie für Motoki Furuhata, einen Angestellten im Crown Game Center und Mamoru Chibas besten Freund. So besucht sie beinahe täglich das Game Center, um ihrem Schwarm möglichst nahe zu sein. Als sie dann als Sailor Moon Tuxedo Mask kennen lernt (von dem sie anfänglich nicht weiß, dass es Mamoru Chiba ist), schwärmt sie auch für ihn und kann sich plötzlich nicht mehr zwischen ihm und Motoki entscheiden. Erst als sich herausstellt, dass Motoki eine Freundin namens Reika hat ist Usagi frustriert darüber und wendet sich von Motoki ab und konzentriert sich nur noch auf ihre Liebe zu Tuxedo Mask. Usagi isst gerne und in großen Mengen, was jedoch keinen positiven Einfluss auf ihre miserablen Kochkünste hat. Erste Animeserie Usagis Interessen sind sehr flatterhaft und ein Wesenszug von ihr, dass sie Dinge nicht beendet, die sie mal anfängt. Ihr wird nachgesagt, dass sie viele wunderschöne Träume besäße, doch ihr Freund Mamoru kreidet an, dass auch das einzige, was sie könne, denn sie besitzt nicht die Ausdauer und die Disziplin, ihre Träume in die Tat umzusetzen. Zu Beginn ihres Reifeprozesses ist Usagi äußerst opportunistisch und sie gibt auch offen zu, dass sie aus ihrem eigenen Vorteil aus handelt. Auch wenn sie zum Beispiel Sympathien für die Außenseiterin Ami Mizuno hegte, so war ihre hauptsächliche Motivation mit ihr Freundschaft zu schließen, dass sie sich bessere Noten durch Amis Hilfe erhoffte. Rolle als Sailor Moon Erste Animeserie Zu Beginn ist Usagi noch sehr unbeholfen im Kampf als Sailor Moon gegen das Böse und muss sehr oft von Luna angeleitet und motiviert werden. Des Öfteren verweigert im ersten Moment sogar das von Luna aufgetragene Kämpfen, da sie von der Angst übermannt wird. Zur Unterstützung erscheint ihr oft Tuxedo Mask, um sie aus brenzlichen Situationen zu retten. Da sie sich aber allzu oft auf ihn verlässt, muss Luna sie ermahnen, sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Im Laufe der Zeit wird Sailor Moon selbständiger und das Kämpfen wird für sie zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit. In ihrer Anfangszeit wird Usagi ehrgeizig und sieht im Kampf auch die Möglichkeit sich als Heldin zu profilieren, da sie die ständigen Sticheleien von Luna und Rei satt habe. Nach dem Sieg über das Dark Kingdom werden Usagi, Mamoru und ihre Mitstreiterinnen wiederbelebt und die sechs jungen Menschen führen für eine kurze Zeit wieder ein normales Leben ohne Kämpfe. Doch durch das plötzliche Auftauchen von Ail und Anne, zweien neuen Feinden, sieht sich Luna gezwungen, Usagi ihre Erinnerung als Sailor Moon wieder zu geben. Traurig darüber, dass sie ihr ganz normales Leben wieder aufgeben muss, verwandelt sie sich wieder in die Kriegerin für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Doch da sie eigentlich nur ein ganz normales Mädchen sein möchte, verliert sie an Kraft und so lässt sich der Mondstein nicht mehr verwenden. Dank dem Geist von Queen Serenity erhält Usagi allerdings ihre Kräfte in Form einer neuen Verwandlungsbrosche, dem Crystal Star, sowie eines neuen Zepters, den Cutie Moon Rod, zurück. Schule und Karriere Allgemeines Im Alter von 22 Jahren wird Usagi als Neo Queen Serenity von Crystal Tokyo aus ein weltumspannendes Königreich regieren. Bevor dieser Tag allerdings eintritt, hat Usagi ihre Wünsche, Sehnsüchte und Sorgen mit der Schule und ihrem eigentlichen Lebensplan als ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen. Manga Usagi besucht die Juban-Mittelschule und wird des Öfteren von Usagis Klassenvorstand Haruna Sakurada wegen ihrer schlechten Noten und ihres Zuspätkommens gerügt. Als es ihr gelingt, die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Juban-Highschool zu bestehen, äußern sich ihre Freundinnen verwundert über Usagis Leistung. Chibiusa stänkert halb scherzend, dass dies die Macht des Silberkristalls möglich gemacht habe und Ami meint, dass manche Leute in einer Notsituation wahre Wunder bewirken können. Usagi möchte auf der Highschool den Manga-Klub beitreten, da sie Mangas für interessanter halte als Lernen. Erste Animeserie Usagi ist sehr schlecht in der Schule und kommt regelmäßig zu spät in den Unterricht. Erst nachdem sie Ami Mizuno begegnet, verbessern sich ihre schulischen Leistungen, da Ami in der Lage ist, sie zum Lernen zu bewegen. Jedoch finden Amis Lehrer, es sei eine Zeitverschwendung, dass sie einer "hoffnungslos schlechten Schülerin" beim Lernen helfe . Dennoch schafft Usagi den Sprung auf die Juban-Highschool und sie zeigt sich deutlich reifer, was schulische Aktivitäten anbelangt. Was ihr späteres Berufsleben angeht, so zeigt sich Usagi äußerst planlos. Vielmehr spricht sie davon, Mamoru später eine gute Ehefrau zu werden, was ein Leben als Hausfrau und Mutter inkludiert. Familie und Freunde Ihre Familie besteht aus dem Vater Kenji Tsukino, der Mutter Ikuko Tsukino und dem jüngerem Bruder Shingo Tsukino. Zu ihren besten Freundinnen zählen die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino und Minako Aino. Mit Ami und Makoto besucht sie dieselbe Schule. Später gehen Usagi, Ami, Makoto und Minako zusammen auf die Oberstufe der Juuban High School. Usagi hat einen Freund, Mamoru Chiba, den sie zwar anfangs nicht leiden kann und der sie "Mondgesicht" (in der deutschen Synchronisation) oder „Odango Atama“ (in der japanischen Version) nennt, ihm aber später näher kommt. In der Zukunft haben die beiden ein gemeinsames Kind: Chibiusa (Chibi Usagi = kleiner Hase). Hobbys von ihren Hobbys: Essen und Schlafen. ]] Zu Usagis Hobbys zählen, laut eigener Aussage, Essen und Schlafen. Sie scheint keine besonderen Talente zu haben, da sie zu ungeschickt und zu unkonzentriert ist. In Folge 93 kommen ihr Zweifel, ob sie denn auch eine gute Ehefrau für Mamoru werden kann und schämt sich für ihre eigene Tollpatschigkeit. Keine ihrer Freundinnen will ihr helfen, da sie daran zweifeln, dass sie es diesmal ernst meint. Neben ihrer Vorliebe für Videospiele, ist Usagi eine leidenschaftliche Manga-Leserin. In der Highschool belegt sie sogar einen Manga-Zeichenkurs und zieht in Erwägung, beruflich eine Mangaka zu werden. Musicals In den Musicals wurde Usagi bereits von sechs Darstellerinnen verkörpert: Anza Oyama, Fumina Hara, Miyuki Kanbe, Marina Kuroki, Satomi Ōkubo und Hotaru Nomoto. Trivia *Ihr Name heißt übersetzt Mondhase, deshalb kommen in der Serie beispielsweise sehr viele Plüschhäschen (wie zum Beispiel in ihrem Zimmer) vor. *Mamoru benutzt oft den Spitznamen Usako (うさ子) für Usagi, was "Hasenkind" bedeutet. *Sie ist der einzige Charakter, der in allen Kapiteln des Manga, allen 200 Folgen des Anime, sowie allen Folgen der Live-Action Serie auftritt. *In ACT Zero der Realserie, als Usagi noch nicht wusste, dass sie eine Sailor Kriegerin ist, verkleidete sie sich selbst als Sailor Rabbit (da Sailor V zu der Zeit sehr angesagt ist), um gegen Juwelendiebe in Juweliergeschäft von Narus Mutter zu kämpfen. * sie hat am 30. Juni Geburtstag und ist somit vom Sternzeichen her Krebs * Lieblingsfarben: rosa, weiß * Hobbies: Essen, Schlafen, Einkaufen * Lieblingsessen: Eis, Kekse, Kuchen * am meisten gehasstes Essen: Karotten * Lieblingsschulfach: Hauswirtschaftslehre * Schlechtestese Schulfächer: Mathe, Englisch * Ängste: Geister, Zahnärzte * Träume: Mamoru zu heiraten * Schutzstein: Diamant Siehe auch * Sailor Moon * Princess Serenity * Neo Queen Serenity Einzelnachweise en:Usagi Tsukino es:Serena Usagi hu:Tsukino Usagi ja:月野うさぎ pl:Usagi Tsukino Kategorie:Zivile Identitäten der Sailor Kriegerinnen Kategorie:Bewohner Kristall Tokios Kategorie:Angehörige des Königreich des Mondes Kategorie:Alles über Sailor Moon